


Mille et une façons de dire “Je t’aime”

by NinelikesBananas



Series: Mille et une façons de dire “Je t’aime”  series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: " Main dans la main, le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS, ça semblait si correct, juste, si... Prémédité. Depuis le premier jour, ils n’avaient jamais cessé de courir, ensemble, comme si ça avait été toujours ainsi. Alors, où était-il cette fois ?"Le Docteur décide de donner un jour de repos à Rose, mais encore une fois, rien ne se déroule comme prévu. S'en sortiront-ils une fois encore ? Quels seront les conséquences qui en résultent ?





	Mille et une façons de dire “Je t’aime”

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ce que j'ai à dire, je l'ai écris en bas de chapitre, je préviens tout de même que dans ma fiction, vous trouverez des mots en anglais tel que "Time War" ou "Time Lord" car je regarde la série en anglais et je préfère la version original des mots. Donc non, ce n'est pas une 'vrai' faute.  
> Bonne lecture !

C’était une vérité irréfutable, une promenade calme avec le Docteur finit toujours par eux deux en train de courir pour sauver une quelconque planète, civilisation ou simplement, leurs peaux. Il lui avait promis qu’il n’y aurait rien de tout cela cette fois-ci, qu’aujourd’hui serait leur jour de repos, et pourtant, les ennuies semblaient les rechercher, encore et toujours. Malgré tous ses efforts, la voilà à nouveau, encerclé par de multiples petites créatures, plus petites qu’eux, mais beaucoup plus armées. Rose ne semblait pas bien saisir l’étendue de leur haine envers le Docteur, mais tout indiquait que la raison impliquait la Time War, celle qui s’est terminé par la bataille final entre Daleks et TimeLords, par la destruction de Gallifrey... La première fois qu’il l’avait mentionné, elle avait pu voir combien il regrettait son dénouement. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse, de la solitude, de la haine envers les Daleks, mais surtout, envers lui-même. Il essayait de le cacher, derrière sa façon d’être et son sourire. Ses tentatives étaient vaines, elle n’était pas dupe. Dans ces moments là, elle lui prenait la main en lui adressant son sourire le plus chaleureux, celui à qui elle réservé à lui seul. Elle n’avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, car dans ses yeux, on y lisait tout ce qu’elle aurait voulu lui dire, la promesse de rester toujours à ses côtés, de ne jamais lâcher cette main. Non, de ne jamais le laisser seul à nouveau. Il voulait la croire et pendant un instant, il réfutait toute logique qui lui rappelait combien la réalité était beaucoup plus cruelle et fatale. L’espace d’un instant, il la croyait. Main dans la main, le Docteur et Rose Tyler dans le TARDIS, ça semblait si correct, juste, si... Prémédité. Depuis le premier jour, ils n’avaient jamais cessé de courir, ensemble, comme si ça avait été toujours ainsi. Alors, où était-il cette fois ? Ses premières pensées furent qu’un des soldats ait réussi à le capturer, ce qui n’avait évidemment pas été le cas, idée stupide, puisqu’ils essaient depuis un quart d’heure de lui soutirer cette information. Elle avait analysé les options qui se présentaient à elle, aucune lui convenait réellement, les chances de réussir à s’échapper étaient nulles. La première était d’attendre l’arrivé du Docteur, en espérant qu’il ne soit pas capturé entre-temps et qu’il trouve un excellent plan pour les sortir de là. C’était assez risqué, compte tenu de ce qu’ils pourraient lui faire s’ils le capturaient avant et du fait que le Docteur n’a jamais de vrai plan. La deuxième solution, serait de négocier sa liberté avec eux, en échange de les aider à trouver le Docteur, ce qui lui dirait largement le temps de penser à quelque chose d’autre et éventuellement de les fuir. La dernière option était celle qu’elle préférait le moins, créer une diversion et courir le plus vite possible. Impossible dans l’immédiat, vu l’entorse de cheville qu’elle s’était faite en les fuyant la première fois. 

Tout était parti de l’idée du Docteur de lui donner un jour de repos, afin qu’elle puisse faire un peu les boutiques, déguster des plats typiques d’autres civilisations, sans avoir à se soucier de quoique ce soit, des choses qu’il classifiait comme terriennes. Lorsqu’elle lui avait proposé de l’accompagner afin de déguster de quelques plats typiques de la planète, il avait refusé, voulant vérifier quelque chose dans les commandes du TARDIS. Elle était donc partie à la découverte toute seule. Tout comme il lui avait dit, le peuple était un des plus aimables qu’elle avait déjà connu et les habitants avaient fait preuve d’une grande amabilité. La nourriture de cette planète - loin de ressembler à celle de la Terre - était très savoureuse. Après avoir mangé suffisamment, elle avait décidé de jeter un coup d’oeil dans quelques boutiques, activité auquel elle ne s’était pas livrée depuis un moment. Le Docteur n’avait pas tardé à l’appeler sur son téléphone depuis le TARDIS. Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans un magasin se situant pas loin d’où elle était. Au final, elle ne s’y était pas rendu, les Atrix l’avaient prise en otage dès qu’ils avaient compris qu’elle était en connexion avec le Docteur. Elle avait essayé de les fuir, mais elle avait été victime d’un sale coup de leur part : un satané croche pied qui avait eu comme résultat, une belle entorse à la cheville droite. Ils l’avaient amené dans une ruelle et l’avaient attachée du mieux qu’ils pouvaient. Après ça, ils ne savaient pas trop comment opérer. Il faut croire qu’ils n’avaient vraiment jamais cru pouvoir le trouver dans une telle planète. Au final, cela s’avait avéré faux.  
Toutefois, ils avaient eu le bon sens de la laisser s'asseoir dans un tas de cartons qui se trouvaient par là. Ils avaient une dent contre le Docteur, pas contre-elle lui avait dit l’un d’entre eux. Voilà comment elle en était arrivée là, à attendre au beau milieu d’une ruelle d’une planète inconnus que le Docteur comprenne qu’elle ne s’était pas perdue quelque part et que quelque chose clochait. Il finirait bien par le remarquer… Ou peut-être pas, qui sait à quoi s’attendre avec le Docteur. Il avait tout de même fini par la trouver, au beau milieu d’un nouvel interrogatoire qui - une fois encore - n'aurait mené à rien. Il l’avait trouvé, sans même l’avoir cherché. En effet, il était en train de suivre un beau petit chaton à la fourrure rousse. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, tandis que les siens toujours rivés sur le chaton, ignorant l’attention qu’on lui portait. C’est seulement lorsqu'il prit l'animal dans ses bras qu’il le remarqua.

“- Oh Rose ! Je t'ai cherché partout”, avait-il dit d'un ton enjoué.  
“- À l'évidence, tu cherchais plutôt ce chat”, avait-elle répondu.  
“- N'est-il pas mignon ? Je l'ai aperçu dans la rue alors que je t'attendais et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir le caresser. J'ai toujours aimé le roux, tu sais. Et au final, il m'a emmené jusqu'à toi. Mais que fais-tu ici ? On était sensé se rejoindre il y a environ une trentaine de minutes.”

Etait-il en train de parler sérieusement ? Non seulement il l’avait préféré à un chat et en plus il ne remarquait même pas les armes pointées vers lui et les Atrix le fusillant du regard ? Elle lui lança un regard entendu, mais il prit du temps à comprendre sa signification. Cela lui fit remémorer leur rencontre et l’épisode devant la grande roue. Comment est-ce qu’un si grand génie pouvait avoir un cerveau si lent des fois ?

" Oh !” Avait-il lâché lorsqu'il comprit enfin. “Salut !"

Il prit la main de Rose et commença à courir le plus vite possible. Ils n’étaient pas partis bien loin, la cheville de Rose les en empêchait. Ils n’avaient pas eu le choix que de se réfugier dans l’établissement ouvert le plus proche. C’était une espèce de café à chat, ou du moins, ça en avait l’apparence sauf que les animaux n’étaient pas des chats. Le Docteur avait toujours le minou dans les bras. Pendant tout ce temps et cette agitation, il n’avait pas essayé de s’enfuir ou l’attaquer. Rose se questionnait de l’intérêt de garder l’animal, alors qu’il y avait des gens furieux envers lui dehors, le pourchassant.

“- Tu vois, Rose, ce qui est curieux dans cette situation est que dans cette planète les chats n’existent pas. Malgré plusieurs théories - assez stupides - les chats ne sont pas des extra-terrestres. Alors la question est : que fait-il ici ? “

Il était en train d’analyser le chat avec son tournevis sonique. Elle a toujours trouvé curieux que cet engin puisse fonctionner sur tout, même sur des créatures vivantes, sauf sur le bois. Pensait-il que ce soit quelque chose d'inoffensif ? N’existerait-il pas de grands méchants aliens constitués de bois ? Tant de questions à lui poser, mais l’heure n’était pas propice et l’endroit encore moins. Elle était plus préoccupée par la suite des événements. Comment allaient-ils arriver à atteindre le TARDIS alors qu’elle ne pouvait pas courir ? Une exclamation du Docteur l’avait sortie de ses pensées. Il n’y avait aucun doute, le chat était bien propriété terrestre. Rose avait commencé par suggérer qu’un humain aurait pu venir sur la planète, et l’avoir abandonné ou perdu. Après tout, le Docteur avait bien dit que les humains étaient partis coloniser des planètes, qu’ils avaient la technologie nécessaire pour voyager dans l’espace. Cela aurait pu être le cas, si le Docteur n’avait pas trouvé également un chip électronique sous la peau de la nuque de l’animal. Selon lui, le chip avait été intégré grâce à une chirurgie indolore et était connecté à une sorte de monitor se trouvant dans le collier. Il était programmé pour le trouver et suivre ses pas. Il ne se trouvait pas là par hasard, et ne l’avait sûrement pas amené jusqu’à Rose sans secondes intentions. Cela avait été un piège pour le Docteur. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir qu’il se trouverait là ? Ou avaient-ils seulement espérer qu’il vienne ?

“ - Mais, pourquoi un chat ?” Avait-elle demandé.

Entre toutes les choses de l’univers et tous les animaux de la planète Terre, pourquoi avaient-ils choisi un chat ? Certes, le Docteur semblé beaucoup les apprécier, mais pouvaient-ils le savoir ? Et si c’était le cas, jusqu’à quel point avaient-ils des informations sur lui ? 

“ - Moi, toi, toutes les créatures de l’univers sont attirés par les belles choses. Il y a deux types : les choses attirantes de façon globale aux yeux des gens et puis les choses qui attirent des personnes en particulier en fonction de leurs goûts. On est attirés par elles de façon constante, consciemment ou tout simplement de façon inconsciente. D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils savaient qu’ils réussiront par me faire venir jusqu’à eux avec ce chat. Non pas par sa beauté, mais pour l’étrangeté de la situation. Vous voulez m’attraper ? Mettez quelque chose qui soit loin de sa place d’origine, dans un décor qui ne lui correspond pas et vous obtiendrez toute mon attention. La question est de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu’ils me cherchaient. “

Il venait de dire là une grande vérité. Depuis le moment où il avait vu ce fiche chat, elle était sortie complètement de ses pensées. La seule chose qui importait était de résoudre ce mystère. Pouvait-elle le blâmer ? Surement pas, et elle n’aimerait pas le faire. Elle connaissait la raison de cette embuscade, du moins les grandes lignes. Cela le briserait un peu plus, d’apprendre qu’ils en ont après lui à cause de cette guerre, qu’ils le culpabilisent pour la destruction de leur planète. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire, elle n’était même pas sur d’avoir bien compris, enfin, c’est les mensonges qu’elle se répétait, qu’elle aimerait croire. Elle savait que la traduction du TARDIS était plus qu’au point, qu’elle était sans faille. Elle ne voulait pas, mais c’était le plus correct à faire, n’est-ce pas ? Comme ça, il pourrait aller les voir, résoudre les choses, les malentendus, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle espérait.

“ - La destruction de leur planète, pendant la guerre. La TimeWar,” avait-elle dit doucement.

Elle avait vu son souffle se glacer l’espace d’un instant. Puis, il s’était tourné vers elle et lui avait répondu faiblement, comme s’il avait du mal à parler, à respirer : “ Je vois”. Son regard s’était posé ensuite sur sa cheville. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot et ne pas l’avoir de suite remarqué ?! Il l’avait fait courir, alors qu’elle était blessée. Alors qu’ils l’avaient blessée à cause de lui. C’était sa faute, et il n’avait même pas remarqué. Il ne savait pas quand ça avait commencé, mais il se trouvait souvent à la regarder, à observer le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait appris à lire en elle, les lignes et les interlignes. Il pouvait voir quand elle était heureuse, triste ou même inquiète. Quand ça la concernait, il ne laissait rien échapper. Sauf peut-être, le fait le plus évident de tous, le fait qu’elle l’aime plus que tout. Elle pensait qu’il ne remarquerait pas, mais de temps à autre, pendant qu’il travaillait quelques configurations du TARDIS et qu’elle lisait un livre - ou faisait semblant de le faire - il la voyait, jetant un œil par-dessus le bouquin, l’observant. Elle souriait dans ces moments-là, ce sourire qu’il aimait tant voir. En était-elle consciente de cela ? Il l’ignorait. Alors comment avait-il pu passer cela ? Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées remplie d’elle, de telle façon qu’il n’avait même pas compris qu’il marchait directement vers un piège. Quand il l’avait enfin remarqué, sa première pensée fut de la sortir de là, loin de toutes ces armes, la mettre en sécurité. Il lui avait pris la main et avait couru, sans penser deux fois, sans remarquer ce qui se trouvait sous son nez. Il devait l’amener jusqu’à TARDIS, la mettre en sécurité et s’occuper de cette entorse. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire et essayait de le cacher, mais il voyait combien ça lui faisait souffrir. Elle n’était pas en mesure de marcher. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Il se leva et s’approcha de la chaise où Rose était assise. 

“- Monte sur mon dos, il faut soigner ça”, avait-il dit en se mettant à hauteur afin qu’elle se mette sur son dos. “Je penserai à la meilleure façon d’arranger cette situation en chemin. “ 

Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, non pas lorsqu’il utilisait le ton de voix qui suggérait que ça ne servirait rien de discuter sur l’affaire, sa décision était prise. Elle s’était levée et avait placé ses bras autour de son cou. Il la souleva et la soutenu en plaçant ses mains sous ses genoux. Elle se sentait un peu gênée. Elle avait l’habitude de le toucher, après tout, ils se donnaient la main tout le temps et puis il y avait les embrassades lorsqu’ils s’en sortaient d’une mauvaise impasse.   
Cette fois, c’était différent. Son corps contre son dos, les mains du Docteur la soulevant et la soutenant. Elle sentait sa chaleur corporelle, son toucher. Le rythme des battements de son cœur s'était un peu accéléré. L’avait-il remarqué ? Elle ne se faisait pas d’idées, il faisait cela que pour l’aider, car elle ne pouvait pas marcher. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pourtant son coeur voulait croire en toute une autre histoire.

“ - Ne t’en fais pas, tout se passera bien. Repose-toi pour l’instant”

Le Docteur l’avait sentie un peu agitée, mais ignorait la bataille qu’elle menait, lui-même menant la sienne. À ces mots, Rose s’était permis de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Une mèche de ses cheveux était tombée et dans sa chute, avait suavement frôlé la joue du Docteur. Il pouvait sentir la douce odeur qui émanait de là. Son odeur, si apaisante. La savoir si près de lui, de savoir qu’elle lui faisait confiance au point de se permettre de se reposer sur lui après tout ce qu’elle venait de vivre. L’espace d’un instant, il s’était permis de divaguer un peu, de laisser cours à ses pensées, d’agréables pensées, avant de se focaliser sur le problème. Avant de chercher comment résoudre les choses avec les Atrix.  
Ils étaient arrivés sans aucun encombre devant le TARDIS qui avait été laissé dans une petite colline pas loin de la ville. Le Docteur savait que les Artix ne tarderaient pas à le rejoindre, le chat les ayant suivis pendant tout le trajet. Ce n’était pas un problème, à vrai dire, c’était justement ce qu’il voulait qu’ils fassent. Si jamais il devait se confronter à eux, ils étaient loin de la civilité ce qui éviterait des victimes ou de la destruction. Sa priorité était d’éviter que les Atrix envahissent le TARDIS, activer les boucliers et s’entretenir avec eux, peut-être même arranger les choses afin qu’ils puissent partir de cet endroit.Il déposa Rose dans l'intérieur de son vaisseau dans le siège de la salle des consoles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’occuper de sa cheville le plus tôt possible, mais le temps leur était compté.

“- Je vais essayer de faire vite. Attend moi ici, sagement .”

“- Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais aller autre part”, avait plaisanté Rose.

Elle avait vu les yeux du Docteur baisser, elle s’en voulait et sa petite plaisanterie n’avait fait qu’aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait. Elle s’autorisa à poser une main sur son épaule et lui sourire. Ce n’était pas sa faute et elle ne voulait pas qu’il le pense ainsi. Il lui avait adressé un faible sourire en retour, avant de se lever, se diriger vers la porte et de sortir. A peine avait-il eu le temps de la fermer, que les Atrix étaient apparus devant lui. Il était demeuré relativement près du TARDIS, il y serait en sécurité et en cas de besoin, il pourrait y entrer à n’importe quel moment et s’envoler vers les étoiles. Ils avaient gardé les armes pointés vers le bas. Le leader du groupe donna l'ordre de s'arrêter tandis que lui même s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de distance du Docteur. Leur apparence était trompeuse. Un peuple calme à l’apparence hideuse, mais toujours près à se défendre se cachait sous ces formes qui au début, pourraient laisser croire être humaines. A vrai dire, ils avaient le pouvoir de se camoufler, en utilisant une sorte de métamorphose. C'était une capacité quelque peu limité, mais très utile à vrai dire.

“ - Tu as bien fait de la laisser hors de tout ça. Elle n'a pas à payer pour tes erreurs." Avait dit le leader.

Rose avait du mal à tenir debout toute seule, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse dehors tout seul. Il avait dit de l'attendre ici, et du moment qu'elle reste dans le Tardis, elle resterait 'ici'. Il serait fâché de voir qu'elle n'était pas resté sagement assise où il l'avait déposé, mais elle serait également fâchée avec elle même si elle ne faisait rien. À force de voyager avec le Docteur dans le Tardis, un lien entre elle et ce dernier s'était établie. Comme le Docteur avait dit, le vaisseau était bel et bien vivant. Elle se sentait encore un peu bizarre lorsqu'elle essayait de se communiquer avec, mais il lui avait 'répondu' et aidé à plusieurs reprises. En espérant que cela se reproduise à nouveau, elle s'approcha du moniteur et en plaçant ses mains sur les consoles, elle lui demanda de lui montrer ce qui se passait dehors. Il l’avait fait, tout comme elle, le Tardis s’en souciait de lui et l’aidais à veiller sur lui. Malgré son immense savoir et ses 900 ans, il avait besoin de quelqu’un à ses côtés. Quelqu’un avec qui parler, rire et pleurer. Elle voulait croire qu’il avait besoin d’une main à tenir, sa main.   
Tout semblait sous contrôle dehors, du moins c’est ce que quiconque aurait pensé au début. C’est ce qu’elle avait pensé elle aussi avant que le chef Atrixien ordonne à ses troupes de charger les armes et les pointer sur le Docteur. Ignorant sa cheville douloureuse , Rose s’avança le plus vite qu’elle pouvait vers la porte.

“- Ne faites pas ça !” Avait-elle crié en se plaçant devant le Docteur

Elle avait surpris tout le monde, et l’Axtrien n’avait pas eu le temps d’ordonner de cesser l’attaque. En entendant les tirs, Rose avait serré le Docteur de toutes ses forces. Si elle devait mourir, autant que ça soit dans les bras de l’homme qu’elle aime. Heureusement, les boucliers mis plus tôt par celui-ci étaient toujours opérationnels et les avaient protégés. Il plaça un bras autour de la taille de Rose, mais sans jamais la regarder. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le chef du groupe. Elle la voyait. La rage dans ses yeux, la tempête qui s’approchait. Il n’existait pas beaucoup de choses que le Docteur ne pouvait pas supporter et une d’entre elles étaient le fait de blesser Rose ou même d’essayer de la blesser. Il allait laisser passer la première, mais pas la deuxième. Rose, sa précieuse Rose. Même si elle ne l’appartenait pas et ne serait jamais sienne, elle avait son coeur et il s’était juré de la protéger au péril de sa vie.

“ – J’ai autrefois commis une erreur et comme tu l’as si bien dit, personne a à payer pour mes erreurs. Si je pars sans rien faire, vous continuerez à me poursuivre à travers l’espace et qui sait ce que vous serez prêt à faire pour me retrouver.” Il pointa son tournevis vers eux. “Je ne peux pas le permettre !”

Il avait désarmé les armes et les avait mis hors d’état. De la fumée émanait d’elles. La confusion avait été semée et au milieu d’elle, le Docteur avait libéré Rose et s’était approché du chef. En plaçant ses doigts dans ses tempes, il avait dit :

“- La haine et le ressentiment sont des sentiments horribles qui noircissent le coeur. À présent, tu n’auras plus à vivre avec eux. Ton peuple a trouvé refuge dans une planète pas loin de ce système. Va les rejoindre et oublie moi. N’essaie pas de te souvenir de moi, ne te met plus jamais à travers mon chemin, car tu sais ce qui t’attendra. “

Il perdit connaissance, mais le Docteur le rattrapa à temps. Il s’adressa ensuite aux autres soldats en leur disant qu’il se réveillera bientôt et ne se souviendra pas de ce qui s’est passé. Ils avaient pour instruction de taire ce sujet à jamais et faire ce qu’il leur dirait de faire. Après leur avoir confié leur leader, il prit Rose dans ses bras et l’amena dans le Tardis. Il était temps de reprendre route.  
De retour dans le TARDIS, le Docteur ne s’était pas arrêté dans la salle des consoles était passé devant la porte de la chambre de Rose sans même la voir. Dans ses yeux on voyait la tempête toujours présente, mais qui se dissipait petit à petit. Le silence devenait insupportable, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le briser. Jusqu’à ce qu’il le fit de lui-même en regardant d’un air absent une porte qui ne se trouvait pas loin. . 

“ - Ma chambre. Je pense pouvoir trouver tout ce qu’il me faut dans l’armoir de ma salle de bain. “

Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas un tour, n’est-ce pas ? Il avait bien prononcé sa chambre, sa salle de bain. Elle se souvient encore de lorsqu’il avait mentionné pour la première fois l’existence de cette pièce au sein du TARDIS. Ils venaient d’échapper de justesse d’un satellite sur le point d’exploser avant de regagner la cabine bleu. Cela avait été une journée épuisante et elle s’apprêtait à aller dormir lorsque le Docteur l’informa qu’il serait là si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. L’idée de lui demander s’il dormait lui traversa l’esprit et à cette question il avait répondu : “ Bien sur que je dors Rose, j’ai même ma propre chambre ! Certaines créatures ont besoin de plus de repos que d’autres, mais il n’y a pas une seule à ma connaissance qui ne puisse nécessiter, de temps à autre, une bonne nuit de repos.   
Dans une tentative vaine masqué sous une taquinerie, elle avait essayé de le faire révéler l'emplacement de cette pièce en lui disant avoir du mal à l'imaginer dormir. Il lui avait répondu que pour l'instant, elle n'aurait pas le choix que de le croire sur parole. C'était devenu une habitude de se perdre constamment dans le TARDIS, tant de couloirs et de pièces. Au début elle gardait espoir de tomber sur sa chambre, tôt ou tard, mais peu de temps après, elle avait fini par croire que le TARDIS lui-même l'aidait à protéger le secret sur son emplacement. À présent, qu’elle se trouvait devant, elle avait du mal à croire.   
Devinant le fil de pensée de sa compagne, il prit un air de faux sérieux.

" - Ce que tu vas voir là dedans est information TOP secrète, elle ne peut jamais tomber dans les mains de mes ennemis. Je crains devoir t'effacer la mémoire une fois qu'on aura traité cette cheville.”

Rose avait été surprise par ce qu’il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il déjà être en train de faire une blague, alors qu’il y a même pas encore une minute, c’était l’orage en lui ? Enfin, c’était bien le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Une simple taquinerie. Quoiqu’en étant le Docteur, il aurait surement beaucoup de secrets à cacher. Sa chambre en cacherait-elle de grands secrets ? C’était un peu ridicule d’y penser, elle voulait croire que c’était une blague. Voyons que sa petite blague avait plongé Rose dans de profondes réflexions, il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement. 

“ - Très drôle, Docteur” avait-elle dit d’un ton boudeur.

Malgré tout, il semblait vouloir continuer de la regarder lorsque celle-ci le regardait à son tour. Il évitait à tout prix que ses yeux se rencontrent. Des fois, il lui semblait possible de pouvoir se noyer dans la profondeur du bleu de ses yeux. Comme si son regard l’aspirait, l’appelait. Comme la mer qui réclame ce qui lui appartient les jours d’orage.   
C'est comme si le TARDIS lui avait ouvert la porte, car il n'avait qu'à la pousser d'un coup de pied maîtrisé. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais cela ne semblait le déranger. Il se dirigea vers une autre porte, la salle de bain. Contrairement à la pièce suivante, celle-ci était bien éclairé. Elle n'avait rien de bien différente comparé à la sienne, à part peut-être la grande armoire qui s'y trouvait. Il l'a déposa dans le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'il préparait ce dont il aurait besoin. Il avait pris ce qui lui avait semblé être des sprays et pommades ainsi que des bandages et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Les lumières s'allumèrent. De l'emplacement où elle était, elle voyait à peine son grand lit, un style assez moderne à sa grande surprise. C'était sûrement le Tardis qui l'avait décoré pour lui, peut-être que sur ce sujet, il n'avait pas le choix que d'accepter. Il était ensuite revenu dans la salle de bain avec une grande serviette. 

" - J'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer un bain, peut-être... Les rues étaient assez poussiéreuses. Et ça pourrait t'aider à relaxer. ” Devant l’air abasourdie de Rose, il ajouta en tout hâte : “ Ne tire pas de conclusions erronés ! Avec tes petits pensés si humaines…”

“ - Je ne pensais à rien du tout !” Avait-elle répondu, genée. 

L’idée d’un bon bain chaud n’était pas désagréable, elle pourrait laisser le Docteur s’occuper de sa cheville plus tard, plus rassurée. Elle accepta la proposition et il lui mis à disposition ce dont elle aurait besoin. Alors qu’il lui annonça son départ jusqu’à la garde-robe, elle lui demanda de rester. Enfin, de rester dans la chambre. Elle pourrait avoir besoin de lui, avec sa cheville dans cet état.   
Elle allait finir par le rendre fou, plus qu’il en était déjà. Etait-elle consciente de la requête qu’elle venait de faire ? Que comptait-elle faire une fois le bain terminé, avait-elle pensé à cela ? Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un pyjama avec des carrés bleu/violets. Ce n’était quand même pas...Cela ne pouvait pas être…. Son pyjama ?! Il se sentait quoique un peu genée. Le TARDIS l’avait déposé là, dans l’espoir de le voir prendre une bonne nuit de repos un de ces jours. Heureusement, étant donné la situation présente, il ne l’avait pas encore porté. Tout frais, tout propre, tout nouveau. Il en informa Rose avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.   
C’était une situation jamais vécu par le Docteur. Dans 900 ans de sa vie, jamais il s’était trouvé à attendre, dans sa propre chambre, que quelqu’un sorte de son bain. Pour empirer le tout, ce n’était pas n’importe qui se trouvant dans la pièce juste à côté, c’était celle qu’il n'avouera jamais aimer de tous ses coeurs. Il l’attendait, en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, en se levant et s’asseyant à nouveau. Il commençait à ressentir les conséquences de ses paroles, de sa proposition. Cela avait été une idée stupide que de lui proposer cela. Stupide, stupide Docteur ! Soudain, il l’entendit appeler d’une voix assez timide. il aurait pu ne pas l’entendre si les cinq sens des TimeLord n’étaient pas si développés. Au moins, ses capacités étaient à la hauteur de la taille de ses oreilles.

“ - Oui, Rose ?” 

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, pas tout de suite. Elle se sentait gênée et essayait de trouver les bons mots à la fois. Comment lui dire qu’elle avait du mal à sortir de la baignoire ? Sans parler qu'elle avait eu du mal à se lever afin de mettre la serviette autour de sa taille, elle pouvait glisser à tout moment si jamais elle essayait de sortir de là avec un seul pied comme support. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas lui demander de l'aider alors qu'elle était si... dénudée. Elle allait se débrouiller toute seule. Avec un grand effort, elle réussit à s'asseoir dans le bord et passer ses jambes de l'autre côté. Elle avait un peu glissé et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit cri. Le Docteur était inquiet et si elle ne l'avait pas rassuré la seconde d'après, il serait entré et au diable les convenances et bonnes manières. Quoique s’il l’avait fait et que Jackie venait à l’apprendre plus tard, il devrait se préparer à recevoir plus qu’une belle claque de sa part. Elle ne raterai pas l’occasion d’endommager ses reliques de plus de 900 ans…D'une une manière ou d'une autre, elle réussit à s'habiller. Elle avait du mal à imaginer le Docteur en pyjama, ce pyjama. En s'appuyant sur les meubles et objets à sa déposition, elle s'était dirigé vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte, le Docteur se trouvait juste de l'autre côté, impatient. Il l'aida à se mettre sur le lit afin de lui faire le bandage. Elle le remercia, pour cela et pour le bain. Il commença à appliquer la pommade, sans rien dire. Sa cheville était bien gonflé et tout ça à cause de lui, encore une fois. De plus, elle aurait pu mourir, si jamais les boucliers avaient défailli. Elle serait morte pour lui.Le silence devait trop dur à supporter, et dans une tentative de le briser, Rose avait dit :

 

“ - C’est une première’’ avait-elle dit avant d’ajouter devant le regard inquisiteur du docteur . ‘’Je n’ai jamais eu d’entorse auparavant. J’ai l’impression de faire plein de choses pour la première fois avec toi. Peut-être pas autant que j’aimerai, mais ce n’est pas le temps qui nous manque. ‘’

“- Rose.’’ Avait-il coupé tout en continuant de lui mettre la pommade. 

Elle était froide, mais pour une fois, elle n’allait pas se plaindre. Sa fraîcheur ainsi que le doux massage qu’il lui faisait lui soulagaient énormément la douleur.   
\- Ce que tu as fait plus tôt, ne le refais jamais plus. J'ai promis à Jackie que je veillerai sur toi, que je te protégerai. Voyager avec moi est dangereux en soit, et tu ne rend pas les choses plus faciles en agissant ainsi. - Devinant ce qu'elle allait dire, il continua - Le bouclier aurait pu défaillir. Quelques fil ont grillés, j'étais parti à la recherche de nouveaux. Imagine que ça avait affecté la protection du Tardis ?

Elle n’avait pas pensé à cela, à vrai dire, au moment où elle vit les armes pointé sur le Docteur, aucune pensée lui avait traversé l’esprit, sauf une ; elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, non sans avoir rien fait pour le sauver. Toutefois, elle le comprennait, et savait qu’elle avait eu tort de le fair, mais elle ne le regrettais pas.. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu’il soit fâché envers elle et à ce moment là, n’osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. En détournant son regard vers le sol, elle s’excusa. Ayant fini le bandage, il lui tendit une main afin de l’aider à relever. 

“ - Juste, la prochaine fois, n’oublie pas ceci : jamais je ne te laisserai seule et encore moins danger. Si quelque chose venait à arriver, je trouverai toujours un moyen de revenir vers toi et de t’amener en sécurité jusqu’à ta mère. Alors, la prochaine fois, fais moi confiance. Je ne pourrai jamais tolérer qu’on te blesse.’’ En regardant sa cheville blessé, il ajouta : “ Je ne laisserai plus jamais qu’on te blesse à nouveau”. 

Elle s’était couché dans le lit du Docteur, et il lui avait mis une couverture bleu et douillete sur elle. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre afin de la laisser se reposer, elle l’avait interrogé sur les étranges écritures du mur de la chambre. Il se doutait de la vrai raison de cette demande, mais il n’était pas capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit donc en acceptant l’invitation qu’elle lui faisait, il s’allongea à ses côtés. 

 

“ - C’est une berceuse de ma planète, Gallifrey.”

Son regarde s’était assombri l’espace d’une minute, comme si de souvenirs qu’il essayait de contenir pendant longtemps essayaient de refaire surface. 

“ - J’ai eu du mal à revenir dans cette pièce, après la guerre. Chaque fois que je regardais ce mur, je me souvenais de ce que j’avais perdu, de ce que j’avais vu. Tous ces enfants…” 

Elle posa une sa main sur la sienne et à sa grande - et agréable - surprise, il la pris fermement et commença à dessiner - d’un air absent - des petits cercles sur le dos de sa main.   
Elle lui demanda s’il pouvait lui chanter la berceuse. Elle pensa être allé trop loin dans cette requête l’espace d’un moment, mais finalement, il laissa échapper un rire. 

“ - Crois moi, m’entendre chanter est la dernière chose que t’aimerai entendre. De plus, le TARDIS n’est pas en mesure de traduire le Gallifreyan comme tu as pu le remarquer.  
“ - Ce n’est pas grave. Je n’ai pas besoin de comprendre pour ressentir les émotions d’une chanson, n’est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu n’as pas besoin de la chanter, juste… de la lire. Juste cette fois. “

C’était incroyable de constater le pouvoir que cette femme avait sur lui. En était-elle consciente ? De son incapacité à lui dire non ? Elle allait l’amener à sa perte un jour, et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui même. 

‘’ - D’accord. Mais juste cette fois, et ça reste entre nous !” Avait-il répondu. 

Elle lui avait remercié avec un sourire, avant que le Docteur commence à lire, d’une façon mélodieuse et qu’elle se blottit contre lui. 

Elle s’était endormie blottit contre lui, et craignant la réveiller, il n’avait pas osé bouger. Au final, il avait fini par s’assoupir lui aussi.Au bout de quelques heures, il avait fini par se réveiller. Cela avait été la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu’il avait eu depuis longtemps. Il ne s’était pas levé tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder sa belle endormi, comme s’il voulait graver ce moment à jamais dans ces souvenirs. A son grand regret, ils étaient demeuré bien longtemps dans le vortex et le TARDIS réclamait son attention. “J’arrive, j’arrive. Mais avant, j’ai quelque chose à régler” avait-il dit en se communiquant avec son vaisseau. Il se leva doucement, afin de ne pas la réveiller et s’approcha du fond du lit. Il tendit une main et essaya de se concentrer. Tout d’un coup, de fil d’énergie dorés apparurent autour de sa main. De l’énergie de régénération. Il l’a tendit jusqu’à la cheville blessé et en un rien de temps, il l’avait remis comme neuve, comme si rien n’était arrivé. Il aurait pu le faire plus tôt, il aurait aimé le faire, mais il aurait dû lui fournir des explications. Il aurait dû lui parler de son pouvoir de régénération et lui expliquer le procès de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas, car ça viendra à accepter qu’un jour ou l’autre, il serait venu à la perdre, qu’il ne la reverrait plus, pas avec ce visage en tout cas. Il ne pouvait pas encore accepter ce fait. 

Rose ne s’était réveillée que quelques heures plus tard, et lorsque le Tardis l’avait prévenu, le Docteur était allé la retrouver en passant par la cuisine afin de lui amener une tasse de thé. Il aurait pu lui faire quelque chose à manger, mais elle aurait besoin de la place afin de supporter toutes les attentions de l’hôte de leur prochaine destination. Rose l’avait gratifié de son geste avec un sourire où elle fait apparaître sa langue dans les adorables coins de sa bouche, ce sourire qu’il aime tant contempler. Il s’était toujours dit qu’il était hors de question que le TARDIS devienne un endroit à domesticité, il avait horreur de ça et malgré tout, sans savoir quand cela avait commencé, ils étaient venu à connaître les petites habitudes et goûts l’un de l’autre. Il était loin d’être un homme facile lorsque le sujet concernait la nourriture, ou du moins son thé, mais Rose savait le préparer à la perfection, connaissant même la quantité de lait ou de sucre à ajouter. Pour sa part, il savait parfaitement comment elle aimait ses omelettes ou encore ce qu’elle avait habitude de mettre dans ses tartines. Il ne l’admettrait jamais, mais il chérissait ces moments partagés autour d’un repas tout autant qu’il aimait courire pour leur vie, main dans la main à ses côtés. Lorsqu’il lui annonça qu’il comptait faire un miracle de Noel - en espérant qu’elle croit en tel chose - elle avait répliqué que Noel était encore loin, en tout cas sur Terre. C’est alors qu’elle comprit ce qu’il voulait dire. Ses mots lui semblaient stupides à l’instant même, étant donné que l’homme en face d’elle possédait une machine à voyager dans le temps. Leur prochaine destination était devenue clair dans son esprit, Terre, plus précisément, Londres ! En voyant l’effet que la nouvelle avait provoqué en elle, il s’était dit dans son fort intérieur qu’avec elle, il pourrait affronter tout, même Jackie. Du moins, pendant quelques heures. 

“ - Etant donné que j’ai garé le TARDIS dans le centre de Londres et qu’on est le 24 décembre, il n’est pas trop tôt pour ce miracle.”

Il sortit son tournevis d'une de ses poches et en agissant en magicien, il l'agita devant elle avant de le pointer vers sa cheville et lui dire "Tada!". Son petit numéro l'avait bien fait rire, mais il n'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'elle croit qu'il venait de la guérir avec un tour de magie. 

" - Ça a marché ! Ça a réellement marché !" S'était- elle exclamé en se levant et posant sa cheville par terre. 

Elle pouvait marcher, sauter, courire, et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait couru et sauté au cou du docteur. Il ne s’était pas attendu à cette réaction. Cela ne l’avait pas dérangé ou déplu, juste, surpris. Ne sachant pas trop comment, il était parvenu à garder ses mains à leur place et à résister à la tentation de la toucher 

“ – Mais comment as-tu fait ça ? Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible, je ne te croyais pas capable de tel choses.”

\- “Je suis le Docteur, voilà tout”, avait-il répondu.

\- “Tu es le Docteur, pas un docteur. Je doute même qu’un docteur ordinaire soit en mesure de faire tel chose”, avait-elle répliqué en le libérant de son étreinte. 

“- Je suis beaucoup de choses, occasionnellement, et je suis loin d’être ordinaire.”

Il s’approcha de la porte avant d’ajouter : “Pense à te changer avant de venir me rejoindre dans la salle des consoles. Je peine à imaginer la réaction de Jackie ou Mickey l’idiot s’ils te voyaient dans MON pyjama.”

Elle n’avait rien dit, mais n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de penser qu’ils auraient simplement du mal à croire que ceci s’agirait du pyjama du Docteur. Ce qui aurait évité un sale quart d’heure au Docteur. Jackie ne l’aurait pas épargné.   
Elle était venu le rejoindre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle pouvait porter tout ce qu’elle désirerait, elle restait tout aussi belle. Il ne put tout de même s’empêcher de remercier les cieux qu’elle ne soit pas demeuré plus longtemps avec seulement la fine étoffe de son pyjama. Les TimeLord pouvaient être considéré comme des dieux, mais quand ça concernait certains délicats sujets, il n’était que trop humain. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’est qu’elle avait un plan, qui allait mettre à l’épreuve, de plusieurs façons qu’elle ne se doutait surement pas.   
En s’avançant subtilement, comme un lion chassant sa proie, elle s’approcha du Docteur par derrière en posant ses mains sur les commandes, de façon à le bloquer. Il n’avait pas moyen de s’échapper, pas tant qu’il lui aurait dit tout ce qu’elle aimerait savoir. 

“ - Rose, qu’est-ce que tu…” Avait-il commencé tout en se retournant pour regarder Rose.   
Lorsqu’il remarqua à quel proximité son visage se trouvait du sien, le bout de sa phrase se perdit et il eut le souffle coupé. 

Il pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer ses lèvres, comme une douce caresse. A quoi joue-t-elle bon sang ? 

“ - Je te donne la possibilité de t’échapper, si tu me raconte le secret qui se cache derrière ton ‘petit tour de magicien’. Sinon, tu vas devoir subir les conséquences d’être si secretive Docteur. “

Comment lui dire qu’une grande partie de lui était plus que curieux pour voir quels seraient ces conséquences, tout comme une partie d’elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de mener son plan jusqu’au bout si jamais il refusait de coopérer.   
Il n’allait pas se laisser être une proie si facile, surtout qu’il sentait ses barrières faillir à chaque seconde qui passait avec son visage si près de celui de Rose. Sans savoir comment, son regard s’était retrouvé prisonnier dans l’océan bleu de celui du Docteur. Il avait profité de ce moment où elle semblait distraite pour poser une paume de sa main sur les hanches de la jeune femme, l’autre sur son dos et plaçant une jambe de façon à la faire tomber en arrière. Elle se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du sol, soutenu seulement par le Docteur. 

“ - On dirait que les rôles ont été inversés, Rose Tyler. A présent, je te déposerai sans danger sur ‘terre’ si tu promets oublier ce sujet.”

Elle eu un moment de réflexion. Alors comme ça, lui aussi savait jouer à ce ‘jeu’. Le regard qu’il lui accordait à ce moment était d’une tel profondeur. Ces petites taquineries n’avaient eu pour effet que de faire grandir l’amour et l’admiration qu’elle lui vouyait. En affichant un sourire taquin, elle lui répondit. 

“ - De quel sujet parlons-nous Docteur ? N’étions-nous pas sensé aller faire un tour en ville, faire quelques achats de dernière heure dans le centre de Londres avant de retrouver ma mère ? “

En lui rétribuant le sourire, il l’équilibra à nouveau, avant de lui proposer son bras. 

“ - Allons-y “ avait été sa seule réponse avant qu’elle prenne son bras et qu’ils partent à l’aventure dans le milieu de la capitale.

A l’avenir, il devrait penser à refaire ce genre de joutes verbales avec sa compagne de voyage. Il avait hâte de voir à quel point elle pouvait être forte à ce ‘jeu’, un magnifique jeu pouvant être joué à deux. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle ne reprenne ce jeu dans les prochaines minutes, sa résistence serait mise à dure l'épreuve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortographe, d'étourderie ou de tout simplement, des passages mal écrits ou confus. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas française et que je connais plus d'expressions en anglais et en portugais. Des fois des choses me semblent corrects en français à cause de cela, alors qu'elles ne le sont pas. J'accepte parfaitement les critiques, du moment qu'elles soient constructives. Je sais qu'il se peut que je divague un peu, que je m'éloigne des vrais caractères des personnages, mais j'essaie de m'améliorer petit à petit et c'est avec la pratique que j'y arriverai. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
